Love's Curse
by S.P. Takashi
Summary: Kairi is one popular girl in school ever since she went out with....Him. Kairi doesn't know that her best friend, Sora loves her. Can Sora can win her heart. And what is this Fight For The Fitest Contest? Read and find out!
1. Sucks Doesn't it

Ok guys this a modern style of Kingdom Hearts and, well, what the heck, hope you people like the story. And by the way no flames please. It's my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any oh these characters. Disney, Squaresoft, and Square Enix own the characters. The only character I own in Sergio.--------------------------------------------------------------

Life to me doesn't really seem like anything important. It's because of a reason most lonely people have. Have you ever felt you liked someone but you knew they would never like you, and it hurts because he or she is your close friend so you see them everyday? That's exactly how I fell right now. I just wish everything would go my way.

"Sora! Time to go to school!" my mom yelled.

As I woke up to the yelling of my mom I felt the cool spring breeze blow through my open window. I got up, took a shower, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"G'morning Mom, what's up?" I asked her while she was cooking something that gave a nice aroma in the air.

"Pancakes and juice is coming right up." My mom gave me a confused look, like she was observing me. "Are you ok Sora, you look down?"

"Huh? No I'm fine. Just a little tired," I answered her. "I got to go Mom; I might miss the bus. See you later."

"Bye son, and make sure you don't get into any more trouble ok," she advised me as I walked out the door.

The walk to the bus was pretty far from my house. I like it though because it gives me time to think and relax. Then in no time I get there. At the bus stop, two of my four closest friends, Donald and Goofy, were cracking people up with their comical jokes as usual. I could never figure out where they got their jokes. They are hysterical!

"Hey Goofy, have you met my cousin Joe?" Donald said starting a new joke.

"Joe? Who in the world is Joe!" Goofy questioned excitedly.

"Joe Mama!" Donald exclaimed.

Then Donald and Goofy fell on the ground laughing wildly. So did there little audience watching them. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Hey Goofy, Donald over here!" I cried out at them.

"Oh hey Sora did you here our new joke" Donald asked.

"Yeah. That was pretty funny," I answered back.

"So Sora, are you ready for the big test!" Goofy asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I guess I am. I mean I studied and all so I should be ready," I said indubitably.

After a little conversation we had about food, the bus came to pick is up for school. Our bus driver Mr. Hook is cool but is weird in someway. He likes to be called Captain Hook and he imagines sometimes that the bus is a boat. I guess you can say he is a pirate. I sat down in my assigned seat next to Goofy and watched everyone board the bus and then I saw Kairi, the girl I liked since grade school. Now, at age fourteen, you think she would notice I liked her. We were always in the same class, until she asked to get switched so she was closer to Sergio, her boyfriend. Kairi is my third close friend. My fourth close friend is Riku, he is in high school with us. It kills me to those two lovers holding hands and kissing. Not that I am not happy for them. I am grateful for them. But like I said I wish everything would go my way. I wish Kairi would go out with me. It's like--- it's like a curse.---------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter. Review please and like I said please no flames.

S.P. Takashi


	2. Help? With What?

Well one down and a couple more chapters to go. I am not really good with this kind of stuff so go on a read the story.---------------------------------------------------

Getting out of my daydream, I saw Tidus and Selphie shooting the classic spit balls at Wakka. Joining Wakka in the battle, I accidentally shot one at Peter Pan who was making fun of Pinocchio because of his long nose. I noticed it extends every time he lies. That must really stink for him. When we got closer to school, I went through my backpack for my ID. Putting on my ID I felt something large fall on my left shoulder. It was Goofy, he fell asleep I think, or he just fainted because of the smell of TinkerBell's pixy dust.

"Hey Goooofy," I said trying to wake him up.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the bus window and carried his blue comedy hat on top of my head.

"GOOFY!" I roared, loud enough for Mr. Hook to come to an abrupt stop.

Everyone turned their eyes towards Goofy and me. All of the blue, green, black, and brown eyes staring straight at me. All is quiet. Then an explosion of laughter came from the back of the bus and in no time everyone started laughing. Even Mr. Hook was laughing, hit the gas and was heading for school. Getting off the bus, I saw Goofy and Donald sticking their hands out in front of random people waiting for a high five. Of course they didn't get any. I was walking with Riku to our first period class which is science.

"Hey Riku you know that fight you got into in 5th grade? The one that you would let me back you up in?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. What a fight that was." He said proudly.

"If he had pulled his knife on you what would you have done?"

"I would've pulled mine too. It ain't a fair fight if one guy has a knife and the other doesn't."

"Oh I see."

As Riku and I walked into science class, a pencil flew out of nowhere and I dodged hastily away from it.

"Dang it missed him by and inch!" said a familiar yet degrading voice.

"Those freaking Huns! We should jump them!" I said angrily.

"No until they do something to really tick us off." Riku said.

I shrugged and walked into the classroom nonchalantly. The bell rang and we all did the Pledge of Allegiance and did our 20 minute reading. Then Principal Mickey Mouse came on the intercom.

"Will Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Sergio report to the my office." Mr. Mickey's said concluding it with a his famous laugh.

"Oh shoot!" I said to Riku. " I already told my mom I would be good."

"I don't think it's nothing bad." He said sagely.

We all met at the front of the main office and stood there. "Aww the hell with it!" I thought and I barged in. Everyone follow me. We waited outside of Mr. Mickey's office and were called in. I stared at Mr. Mickey's serious and concerned face. Something was wrong because he wasn't his happy go-lucky self.

"Mr. Mickey?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Sergio." Mr. Mickey started. "We need your help with something.

I hope ya'll liked it.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review PLZ.


	3. The Journey Begins

On with the story!(I told you guys I wasn't good with this kind of stuff)

--------------------------------------------

"I don't know how to say this so here is goes. I need you guys to fight." Mr. Mickey said.

"What!" we all gasped.

"Is this why you wanted us to come to your office?" I asked.

"Yes." Mr. Mickey answered. "There is a gang from another world called the Heartless. They are, well, heartless and emotionless. They think all weak worlds should be destroyed. They have taken over five planets in three weeks.

"Then what do you need us for?" asked Sergio.

"I need you guys to fight for the planet. The Heartless are giving us a chance to win. They are challenging us to a battle. If we lose, we are considered weak and then we will be conquered. As we all know, there are also different worlds out there. Almost half has been conquered, and I don't intend to be one of those worlds. If we win, we'll able to free the other worlds and defeat the heartless. From the looks of your records, you kids have had the most fights and the most fights won. So I chose you five to be in the battle."

"But Riku and Sergio are like the only ones who have gotten into a fight." I said

"Right, but you three have taken Tae Kwan Do and wrestled for our school." Mr. Mickey concluded.

"But, what about the army, or the navy, or the martinis?" asked Goofy

"Martinis?" wandered Mr. Mickey.

"Yeah, you know the ones in the ocean with boats, sailors, the big guns, and planes lifting off from a gigantic platform?" Donald said trying to back up Goofy.

"You mean marines….." said Mr. Mickey.

"Ooops. Heh. Yeah that's what I meant." Goofy said.

"They can't help." answered Mr. Mickey. "The government are held hostage by the Heartless. They are counting on us to help them. The heartless chose this school to fight out of random. The other schools are finding a way to free the government.

"The whole government….. Man these guys must be strong!" Riku commented.

"Yeah, that's why you five are undergoing a training session. Your trainer will be Ansem; he is a master of five different styles of Kung Fu and various types of martial arts. Oh and some of his pupils will be fight along side with you. They have fake certificates that show they go to this school just in case.

"Holy cow! Ansem will be teaching us!" Sergio exclaimed with disbelief.

"And some more trainers like Leon,Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, and the Fairy Godmother." Mr. Mickey added.

"Fairy Godmother" Sergio said, almost laughing.

"Don't ask. Anyway you will be traveling to a new world. This world was being saved for a time like this. It's called Traverse Town. The people from the other worlds that were conquered fled there. You guys have to travel there and meet your trainers. Your parents cannot oppose this situation. So go tell your parents this and tell them I will be accompanying you on this journey. Be ready by 9:00 AM tomorrow morning.

"Yes sir!" we all said and left.

When I got off the bus from school I wasted no time and went home. I told my mom and she said. "Well if it is for the good of the world I guess it's alright." I was pretty surprised because I thought she wouldn't let me with the danger and all. That night, I went to bed early thinking I need a lot of rest. The next morning I woke up 6:00 like I always do. Took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom wasn't up yet so I made my own breakfast. I figured I needed a lot of energy for the trip so I made rice and fried sausages. I made extra for Mom. When I just started eating my breakfast Mom came downstairs and looked really sad.

Concerned, I asked, "Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am just worried about you and this battle," she answered.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

"I know you will be honey."

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Kairi; she was carrying bags.

"I'm coming with you guys." she said, and walked in. "Good morning Mrs. Mary."

"Good morning Kairi. Have you had your breakfast?" Mom asked.

"Yes ma'am. Oh and before I forget my mom wanted to talk to you later this afternoon." Kairi answered.

Mom shrugged and left the room. She knew I liked Kairi and was really cool about it, that's why she left.

"Why do you want to come? Is it because of your boyfriend?" I started immediately with a cocky voice.

"No! It's because my _friends_ are going and they might need my support." She answered. "Why don't you like Sergio, anyway? He is a nice guy once you _try_ to get to know him!"

"It's not that I don't like him. It's just that……. I'm starting to think that you spend so much time with him that you won't have anymore time to spend with me or the guys."

"Sora, I will always have time for the guys, and especially you. When I moved here who first walked up to me?"

"I did."

"And who introduced me to his friends?"

"I did."

"And what is the reason for me coming on this trip?"

"For me and the guys."

"Yup. You guys are important to me. I wouldn't have made it through middle school without you guys always having my back."

"Thanks Kairi. I really wanted to talk about this. It was really bothering me." We hugged and made up.

Kairi and I then went upstairs to Mom's room and kissed her goodbye. Kairi is close enough to my family to be a sister, and I am close enough to her family to be a brother. I liked this relationship. I got my cell and made sure I had everything. I said my last goodbyes and Kairi and I left for Mr. Mickey's house. I have a really good feeling about this battle, but I am also scared, scared of getting hurt. _"Whatever, come what may."_ I thought to myself and followed the rode down to Mr. Mickey's house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of chapter 3. You know what to do and I will update soon!


End file.
